


Spinning Off The Slick Pavement

by gala_apples



Series: My Songs Sound Like Yours [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Background Poly, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rain, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn’t particularly want to play Mario Kart. It seems like a waste of time and with graduation less than a year away Blaine doesn’t appreciate wastes of time. That said, hosting a Mario Kart party is different. Hosting events means he can guide them where he wants them. He just didn’t expect that to be the backyard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning Off The Slick Pavement

In much the same way that Blaine has regular comic book nights with Sam, Ryder and Jake have ritual video game sessions. Unfortunately for them, Ryder’s older sister has claimed the basement for the night. Since the Lynns have a strongly enforced privacy rule -stronger than any other family rule Blaine’s ever seen- Ryder and Jake can’t just crash. What they _can_ do is rely on the goodwill of their other lovers. Namely Blaine. 

Blaine has a perpetually empty house, apart from the occasional maintenance man, and his essentially defunct nanny who utterly hates him. More importantly he has vintage game players, most of which he’s never even used. Cooper threw a fit three years ago when he visited and the PlayStation2 had been junked as part of their parents’ no outdated technology rule. Blaine hadn’t had a stake in the argument, though if he remembers right he threw in his chips with Mom and Dad just because Cooper always gets everything he wants. The near useless collection is paying off now though. Jake and Ryder need a place to play, and he has one. And hopefully at some point they’ll get sick of driving in a circle and want to fool around.

Jake’s the first to show up at his house. In the time that Blaine spent making the den more dude-friendly the stormy skies have developed into an actual shower. An intense one, if Jake is any indicator. His navy windbreaker -very nearly Dalton colour, all he needs is a bit of red piping- is covered in jewels of water, and he only had to make it up the sidewalk. 

Jake twists to wave off whoever dropped him off, then peels the jacket off. Blaine makes a space for his jacket on the coat rack, double checking that the rainwater is dripping off onto the mat, not onto the hardwood.

“So what games do you have? We were doing a Silent Hill run through, but it’s in Ryder’s basement so...”

“I’m not really sure,” Blaine admits. “MarioKart, because I know I saw a wheel, but beyond that? I didn’t really look at titles.”

Jake is a bit perplexed by the attitude, Blaine can tell, but he doesn’t mock, just asks to be taken to wherever the consoles are. Blaine does exactly that, slipping his arm around Jake’s shoulder on the way. Jake retaliates by putting his hand on Blaine’s ass. Blaine shivers, a little. It feels like a public display of affection, even if the only one around is the housekeeper.

“Wow,” Jake murmurs. “You have a lot of games for someone who clearly doesn’t care if they get played.”

“My brother,” Blaine explains shortly. Jake can obviously tell it’s not a topic up for conversation. Rather than ask anything more he just sits on the floor in front of the low, wide bookshelf adjacent to the television and starts looking at titles. He’s still looking when the doorbell rings.

“I’ll be right back,” Blaine says before exiting. Jake flaps a hand at him in acknowledgment but doesn’t look up. 

The rain hasn’t let up. Every surface of Ryder is dripping, from plastered down hair to ab caressing shirt to the plastic bag in his hand. At least under the awning he’s not actively being rained upon.

Eschewing a hello, Ryder thrusts the knotted plastic bag at Blaine. “My mom’s got a real hard on for guests bring the host something. I was the only guy at birthday sleepovers to bring my own goodie bags.”

Blaine knows he should acknowledge the statement but he kind of can’t stop looking at Ryder’s stomach.

“Can I come in?” Ryder asks, tilting his head in question. There’s a bit of a smirk there too.

Blaine mentally facepalms. Way to blatantly lose his composure. “Oh! Oh of course. I’m sorry.”

Ryder gestures to the pouring grey evening behind him. “Is my bike safe on your lawn, or-”

“Yes that’s fine.” Blaine can’t think of a single person on this street that would want to steal a bike.

Blaine gets out of the way so Ryder can pass through the threshold. He stands off to the side as Ryder struggles with drenched swollen shoelaces, conflicted. Blaine’s had proper host etiquette drilled into him from birth. He knows exactly what he should be doing right now. But he doesn’t want to wait until they get to the den to touch Ryder, never mind that his parents could see. Or Wanda. Wanda’s a lot more likely, actually. His dad doesn’t leave his study, his mom doesn’t leave her parlour, but Wanda’s paid to clean the entirety of the house. 

Passion wins over caution and manners. Blaine steps in for a kiss, tips on his socked toes on the broken plastic of Ryder’s canvas sneakers. He shivers a little as he presses himself against Ryder’s cold wet body. When his hands go roaming on Ryder’s back trickles of rainwater leak out wherever Blaine puts any pressure.

Blaine’s damp by the time they separate. He’s also more than a little turned on. If Ryder was willing to make out in the foyer while he’s completely soaked, then he really wanted to. Blaine’s not alone in how strong his feelings are. It’s his worst fear with all of this, that the rest of them don’t mean it as much as he does.

The temptation to move in for another kiss is strong, but this time Blaine resists. The sooner he gets Ryder’s wet clothing in the dryer and something comfortable picked out for him from his own closet, the sooner they can both get back to gaming. And hopefully the sooner they get back to gaming, the sooner Jake or Ryder will want to take a break.

His resistance means nothing though, when Ryder is the one to turn Blaine’s face with a wet hand. He can will himself to ignore his own wants, but not the wants of another. He’s not built that way.

“Did you get accosted by a Jehovah’s Witness? I know you’re not good at confrontation, but tell them a gay atheist and a pan half-Pagan half-Jew don’t want what they’re selling.” Jake’s anti protestilysing rant comes to an abrupt halt as he turns the corner and sees what Blaine really got distracted by.

“This Christian’s only selling his ass,” Ryder replies with a smile.

“Wet ass, clearly,” Jake observes.

“I biked, what do you want from me?”

“I dunno. How about you hurry into some dry clothes so I can get to third base?”

“How about you stick your hand down my wet jeans now?” Ryder counteroffers. “Or are you a bitch?”

“Oh, we’re playing it that way, are we?” Jake leers.

“Maybe.”

“Okay then.”

Blaine instinctively steps back. It’s an instinct that proves right when Jake barrels forwards, shoulder first, arm curling around Ryder’s side when he hits so can depress the screen door handle. Jake keeps moving forward, the momentum making a startled Ryder stumble back. With a sort of hooking maneuver Jake dumps Ryder on his ass, half on the sidewalk, half on the lawn. The rain pours down on them, wetting their sky-facing bits in instants. No doubt any bit of Ryder that had air dried is sopping again. 

Blaine watches them tussle, the saturated grass tearing up beneath them. Blaine doesn’t feel too bad for not stopping them. It’ll give the landscaper to actually do the next time he comes by, besides fiddle with that strip of mud beside the shed that never grows no matter how much fertilizer and sod Marcus puts down. Blaine secretly thinks of it as devil ground, cursed to never grow.

Then he sees Jake has taken Ryder up on his challenge. He really is attempting to get his hand down Ryder’s soaked jeans. Blaine scurries out before Jake can get too far. “I request a change of venue!”

“Oh come on dude. A little mud won’t hurt you.”

“Yeah. Don’t fancy guys and straight girls like, pay money to sit in bathtubs of mud?”

“A, it’s been a long time since I’ve been in a spa,” two months at least, “and B, I just meant can we have our outdoor sex in the back yard? Which is fenced and doesn’t have a dozen nosy adults ready to tell my parents?”

“Shit. Yeah, okay.”

“That’s reasonable,” Jake agrees.

Blaine thinks for a second about putting shoes on before leading them to the back. He discards the idea for two reasons. Ryder isn’t running to put his back on, and Blaine doesn’t want to seem too prissy. Secondly, he’s not sure what shoes he’d sacrifice to rain stains. At least half his sets wouldn’t recover from being in a deluge. In the end it’s easier to just pad around the side of the house in his extremely absorbent socks.

Unfortunately, moving the party makes everything lose momentum. For a minute no one says or does anything, apart from Ryder shivering. Without the close contact of wrestling he must be sensitive to cold. 

He’s also sensitive to mood, because he’s the one to break the silence. “So, this will be my first thresome. Any ideas?”

If it’s a fluke, it’s lucky. If Ryder thought out that statement, he’s good. Jake likes feeling worldly and badass, and Ryder just set up a great opportunity.

“Well, you and Blaine got some, and we got in our foreplay at the front. I think it’s my and Blaine’s turn to say hello.” 

With that Jake drops to his knees on the slick grass. Blaine’s not entirely sure what he means by it. The sort of fantasies he has about the position are different from what someone with an oral fixation would have. Blaine kind of hopes Jake’s intentions are the second. There’s not a lot of things he would want done to himself that he wants to do to others. When it comes to power plays, it’s pretty much a one way street. At least in bed. If someone in glee club is messing things up it’s his sworn duty as New Rachel to take control of the situation.

Rather than leap to one assumption over the other -hand on Jake’s jaw vs a bit of grinding against his face- Blaine picks door three. He joins Jake on his knees in the grass. The wet wicks through the fabric covering his shins immediately, but these pants are hardly his favourite, and it’s difficult to care about ruined slacks when Jake’s already cupping him over his zipper. 

“I’ll figure out what you and me foreplay is later. For now lets just cut to the chase, okay?”

Blaine is more than fine with that. For his own arousal, and because it’s what Jake wants.

The logical move would be to do what Ryder was intent on; jam a hand as far down Jake’s jeans as he can and rub against Jake’s hand at the same time. That way they finish as quickly they can, which is hopefully before the Melanys next door let Scruff out to pee. The plan is foiled when Blaine realises what condition Jake’s in. His jeans have soaked up too much water. They’ve constricted with their dampness, enough so that Blaine can’t get a hand into the waistband. He has no choice but to unzip the fly. 

“No undies? Again?”

“You’re just jealous my balls are bigger than yours.”

“More chafed, maybe,” Ryder retorts.

Frankly, Blaine’s not surprised to see Jake’s not wearing underwear. Blaine’s got five different types to match different cuts and attitudes of outfits, but Jake just tends to not wear any. It’s Blaine’s sincerest hope that he never gets pantsed. Knowing Figgins he’ll probably victim blame and suspend Jake for flashing. Now though it’s completely useful.

Once Jake’s jeans are tugged halfway down his thighs -Blaine can’t imagine the way they’re rumpled is good for the denim, but he also can’t imagine Jake caring- and his t-shirt is tossed somewhere in the shrubbery, it’s time to make the next move. Ryder already has, his knees have blades of grass stuck to them from him crawling for a good position to watch from. Blaine smiles at Ryder because way to show initiative, then puts his focus back on Jake. He’s smiling too, though it’s got a smug leaning to it, not a curious one like Ryder. Blaine’s fine with smug. It makes him feel like a prize to be won.

Blaine lays his hands on the thin skin over Jake’s collarbones and bores him to the grass. He doesn’t say a word about the way the crease of his thighs are touching his heels, god bless dancers. But the likely uncomfortable position doesn’t last long; the second Jake’s shoulder blades touch the ground he jolts upward.

“Fuck that’s cold.”

“We can go inside, if you want?” If it was up to Blaine, they’d just continue out here. It’s a lot to think about, attempting to make everyone presentable so they can go back inside and upstairs without getting interrogated. But if Ryder and Jake are both cold it’s the right thing to do.

“No. Nah, I’m good. I just wasn’t expecting it. It’s colder lying in a puddle than the raindrops are.”

Jake settles against the grass, this time with balled fingers that somehow stop him from flinching. Blaine decides the best thing he can do is mimic Ryder from ten minutes ago. If they’re all over each other, Blaine’s body heat will help Jake, not to mention the obvious benefit of frottage. He lets his knees fall out from under him until he’s in a sort of modified cobra yoga position. A few slaps to Jake’s hip and he’s unfolding his legs. Only once his and Jake’s can mingle does he start sucking a hickey into Jake’s pec. Judging from the nails on his back, it’s a good idea.

The next time Blaine looks away from Jake, Ryder’s moved from his previous position. Which is a completely secondary attribute to notice. A primary one is that he’s stripped off everything except underwear. Not that Blaine can see a whole lot of his gorgeous tanned skin. In his crawling around for a better angle to watch from Ryder found the Devil’s Ground, the grassless patch. Except that when it’s storming so hard a grassless patch is really nothing but a mud puddle. Ryder’s streaked with it. More than streaked. Streaked implies mostly skin, with lines of mud. Ryder’s skin, on the other hand, is at least half mud, if not more. It’s on his biceps, his thighs, his abs, all the places that it doesn’t make sense to be, unless Ryder literally rolled around in while Blaine was occupied with licking rainwater off Jake’s chest. Blaine’s not sure he understands what Ryder’s getting from it, but it doesn’t gross him out. And as long as a kink doesn’t kill his own arousal, it’s not really his business.

Blaine wriggles back, knees sliding easily over the wet blades. A few shuffles and he’s at a good enough distance to get his lips on Jake’s dick. Jake is incredibly enthusiastic from the moment Blaine touches him. Blaine’s glad, if slightly surprised. With the way he followed his half brother’s footsteps banging every possible girl, Blaine sort of assumed his blowjob would be just another in a long list. That Jake would act like a blowjob was a right, not a two party interaction. 

Three, actually, if you count Ryder. The boy in question is closer now, like he just couldn’t resist getting closer to the action. Blaine would smile at him, if his lips weren’t already occupied with Jake. He likes being other people’s entertainment. 

That’s not how Jake’s acting at all though. It’s not a basic happening to him at all, or at least if it is he’s got perfect manners. Each time Blaine’s mouth sinks down Jake groans and an affirmation comes out; _good_ and _yeah that’s right_ and _perfect_. Every word of it makes Blaine harder. It’s all praise, even if it’s generic.

Blaine doesn’t know the warning signs of Jake’s orgasms. He knew Kurt’s, and Sam was very vocal, but Jake’s rambling compliments don’t change at all before he starts to come. Blaine thinks about pulling off for a second, but doesn’t. It’s not like there’s any more danger in drinking ejaculate that didn’t exist in precome. Besides, it’s been too long since he’s had it on his tongue. Jake watches through most of it, then drops his head back on the wet grass with a splat.

“Oh wow. You swallowed. That’s so hot. Most girls usually don’t.”

Blaine licks the back of his teeth, then replies. “Most girls probably don’t care if they accommodate your kink after you disregard the common courtesy of warning them.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, I don’t mind. But don’t do it to Marley. Or Unique, if she ever joins in.” Blaine can’t imagine her never joining. She just has to really trust them all first. Changing the topic slightly Blaine arches his body to look at Ryder. He asks, “do you want me to do you?”

Ryder looks down at his dick like it’ll answer for him, then back up at Blaine. “Next time. This time I just wanna...”

Blaine watches, interested, as Ryder crawls the last few inches needed to actually make contact with Jake. He rakes his muddy fingernails down Jake’s chest a few times, then starts jerking off at an intense pace. He lasts almost a minute before shooting his wad onto Jake’s stomach. Even before he’s finished coming the rain is washing it off, but Ryder seems satisfied about his claim. 

Blaine decides to join him. He _was_ going to ask Ryder to blow him. It’s that tuggable hair. Blaine’s always found guys that don’t need to fastidiously groom themselves to look good a bit of a Siren song. But that doesn’t seem fair now that Ryder hasn’t gotten blown. So he adjusts to straddle Jake’s leg and rubs himself on the skin just above the shoved down jeans. After a moment of thinking about Jake’s earlier praise he’s able to come a ribbon on Jake’s spent dick. That too dilutes and drips away in seconds, but Blaine can’t make himself look away from where he knew it was. Even when he’s pulled up his own trousers, and gotten up to find Jake’s shirt, when Blaine settles back down he can’t help but look again at where he and Ryder both defiled him.

“That’s really hot.”

“Yep,” Ryder replies, reclining now with his arms torqued and his wrists bent behind him. He’s still naked and streaked with whatever mud the rain hasn’t washed off. Apparently even coming down from his haze of arousal he’s completely unconcerned about public indecency.

“That was all really hot,” Jake repeats himself.

Blaine has to agree. Different from what he’s had before, no doubt. Kurt would never have been interested in rough housing, and Sam never would have made him. Ryder and Jake have a very different spirit, and Blaine thinks it’ll be good for him.


End file.
